shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Man Named H. King!
East Blue Black Forest Deep with in the East Blue, lies an ancient forest by the name of Black Diamond. The locals of Akasha called, the Demon's Pen. Here on this Island, a secret Navy project occurs. Orphans are shipped to the this island but only five survive and are sent off to join the core. They are trained in the most elite of arts, however, the reason why these recruits numbers are only five, is not due to the fact that none survive, but primarily because, every three years, when the program ends, the numbers of 500 hundred cuts down to five, or even less. However, in the last few decades, many orphans have suffered a fate similar to those left to suffer of stravation or dyhdration, death. Gogo F. Hallon : Now! Listen up you brats! Out of all the recruits here, we have produced many talented marines over the years. This camp is not for those who dream of justice but those who wish to survive. You are NOTHING! Your exisitence means NOTHING! If you die here, no one will cry for you! You have no nakama! No mommy or daddy to love you! The only way to escape this island alive, is to survive! Recruits! Speak your name! Maybe at the end of this I might remember you scum! The roll call went through, hundreds of kids shouted their names at the top of their voice, with slight indications of fear and anxiety but one boy spoke his name oh so very clear. His red eyes piereced Hallon in his very spirit. Dimitri H. King Age: 12 Bounty: 0 Geli Dimitri: My name is - matter fact, I don't feel like telling you. All recruits looked across to the boy with the black and white patterned cap and shirt, with short gray pants, barefooted, in awe. Hallon, standing at a ledge above the recruits, sky walked down infront of the young man, now with interest peaked. Hallon: In all my years, I've never heard anyone give me that response... You peaked my interest brat.. now what's your name. Dimitri: Um... Well, Baldy. I'm not interested in old guys... or this place. I just heard this joint has free meals and a place to sleep, way better than all the hell holes i've been eating out of in the West Blue, have ever been to that place, there is like dead bodies everywhere! Plus, I don't really care much for the Navy or Piracy or saving the world, I just like meat! and ginger ale!- Hallon fired a round house kick to the side of Dimitri's head but he dodged just barely, the Commodore fell on his white marine coat filled with mud. The Marine Captain watching the incident smiled. Garth: The kids got some good eyes! Hallon used his finger gun to punch three holes into Dimitri's shoulder. Dimitri: Damnnnn that hurts you asshole! Garth: That's enough Dome top! Hallon's face froze completely. Hallon: Siiir! Garth: Using arts on a minor, your Shigan on a mere kid... Hmm... what should be your punishment? Dimitri: I can stick up for mysel- Garth knocked out Dimitri. Garth: Recruits! You are dismissed! Someone take number 09011 to his quarters. Recruit Butch: Yes! Garth: I'll make a fighter out that kid yet. Even at the last moment, if his body was fast enough, he saw my chop to his neck coming. Interesting... To Be Continued! Category:Story Category:Stories Category:Chapters